mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmos Fields
Cosmos FIelds '''is the first course of Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt. This space themed level can be found on the first point of the star starting platform, across from the moving platform. The level seems to be the remains of a castle, oversaw by the Whomp King. From the starting platform, there are three paths that the Thwomp can take. By going straight, it will arrive at the castle. Here the Thwomp can explore the ruins. He can either explore the ground level, or take a ramp near the entrace to reach the higher section. To the right, there is a long path path various relics and breakable metal boxes. To the left is a lone island with an electrical floor. Even though it is the first level, it is not very easy due to getting used to the controls. Dying to the first platform in front of the start (or even getting to the level) is very common. Levels '''Star 1: Whomp's Bet Thwomp must prove that it is the better stomper, and defeat the Whomp King in a friendly duel. Jump across the moving platform in front of the starting platform towards the biggest area (with the castle). Pass the giant mine and jump up the grassy hill to reach the ruins at the top. Look for a small slope near the entrance to reach a ramp which leads to a path of stone ruins, connected by moving platforms. King Whomp, lies in the biggest aerea in the center. After about two jumps, there are platforms, one of which leads to this arena. The king only takes one hit in this game, showing the Thwomp's superior stomping power. Star 2: Climbing through the Ruins The Thwomp must jump over pillars to reach this egg. Head up the ruins to the moving platform that lead to the Whomp King. Instead of taking it to the arena, take the other one to continue through the upper path of the ruins. This requires jumping from hexagonal pillars to more hexagonal pillars. These are long jumps, so Thwomp will need to do running Double Jump off the raised edge jump into a dive to reach the egg. Star 3: Explore the Ruins The egg will only appear after the Thwomp discovers 5 secrets, hidden in notches in the ruins. The locations are as follows: # Across from the slope that leads to the ruins # On the wall directly on top of this slope (in front of the small slope that leads to the top path) # On the bottom of one of the Hexagonal pillars # In the middle of the next Hexagonal pillar. Thwomp must push a box to reach it. # On the bottom of the arena, closest to the pillars When Thwomp finds all 5, the egg appears on top of a platform near the pillar, next to a toilet. Star 4: Red Coins Everywhere Thwomp must locate all 8 red coins for this egg to appear. 6 of the coins are located in the area with the ruins while the other 2 are located on the path to the right leading to Star 5. The locations are as follows: # Going towards the ruins: in a cracked section with a giant ocean mine in it. # On top of a pillar near the top of the slope that leads to the ruins. Thwomp can reach it by jumping on the other tan pillar, than back-flipping onto the outer wall and walking to it. # On the moving platform that leads to the Whomp King # On top of a brown and gold Egyptian animal bust # On top of the other animal statue # In the toilet # Going towards the side path: '''Directly before the half-pipe in a metal box. Thwomp can break most metal boxes with a ground pound or walk next to it and its hitbox will grab it. # Directly after the half-pipe When all 8 are collected, the star appears on the starting platform. '''Star 5: Obstacle Parcours The Thwomp must walk a new path to discover this next egg. Instead of taking the platform that leads to the ruins, take the one to the right. You should see a giant half-pipe, which has a couple of Big Steeles on them (which hurt even if not moving). Avoid these to reach a pool of lava with a couple of moving platforms in them. Thwomp can also get around by trying to walk along the side, though keeping balance is not the easiest. Getting burned is not a big deal since there are plenty of coins on the other side. Across the pool Thwomp's path will be blocked by a stack of metal crates. First, move the lone metal box forward so Thwomp can reach the moving platform next to the giant stacks. From this platform, he can Ground Pound the stack to destroy them, opening the way. Through the door way is the final room. In it there is am even bigger stack of metal boxes with a Cauldron with Eyes on the other side, which has the egg atop of it. First, climb to the top of the doorway using the platforms. Then jump across the moving platforms and jump on top of the stack of boxes. Destroy them all to reveal a "!" Switch that creates boxes leading to the top of the Cauldron. BE CAREFUL HERE! Even though the egg is in sight, the inside of the pot is full of Quicksand, so time your jump to the moving platform and the egg carefully. Star 6: BOIING! For the last egg of the course, Thwomp must traverse an electrical grid. From the starting platform take the path to the left that is used for no other stars. To reach the moving platform, make sure to jump dive from the very edge of the stage (there is a small downward ledge that is hard to see normally). In this new area there is an NPC Piranha Plant that warns the Thwomp about the electricity in the upcoming gray area (Dont worry, you can walk on it). The gimmick of this section is that Thwomp must keep jumping at all times to avoid getting shocked. This includes that various moving platforms. Jump across to the last of the platforms and keep jumping on it until you can reach the electrical coil where the egg is. Enemies * Goomba (Shy Guy) * Chuckya * Whomp * Big Steele * Koopa Troopa * Piranha Plant Trivia * Most of the objects in this stage (and most other ones) comes directly from the Banjo-Kazooie series ** In this stage they include the Mine, the Toilet, the Animal States, the Cauldron, the orange things, and the Electric Generator * Since HOLP doesn't update, throwing a chucka will cause it to spawn at the Origin point. ** The origin point is near the Toilet. Category:Level Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Location Category:Outer Space Category:Music-Mario Galaxy